Question: Find the value of $k$ so that
\[3 + \frac{3 + k}{4} + \frac{3 + 2k}{4^2} + \frac{3 + 3k}{4^3} + \dotsb = 8.\]
Answer: We have that
\[3 + \frac{3 + k}{4} + \frac{3 + 2k}{4^2} + \frac{3 + 3k}{4^3} + \dotsb = 8.\]Multiplying this equation by 4, we get
\[12 + (3 + k) + \frac{3 + 2k}{4} + \frac{3 + 3k}{4^2} + \dotsb = 32.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[12 + k + \frac{k}{4} + \frac{k}{4^2} + \frac{k}{4^3} + \dotsb = 24.\]Then
\[12 + \frac{k}{1 - 1/4} = 24.\]Solving for $k,$ we find $k = \boxed{9}.$